Kehidupan rp yang ga jelas
by mingsbutt
Summary: ini cerita tentang kehidupan rp gue yang ga jelas wkwkwk , basi jangan dibaca tapi kalo penasaran yaudah baca aja deh. maap ya kalo basi banget.


Ini bukan ff, ini cuman sekedar cerita tentangku yang bermain roleplayer.. ga penting sih. Jadi yang gasuka ga usah baca hihihi ^^ map ya jika sakit hati pas baca cerita ini buat yang namanya kesebut.

Tepat tanggal 22 desember 2012 ada rp kyuhyun yang menembakku ( kyucurut), awalnya aku hanya mencoba-coba untuk melakukan yaoi. Setelah itu hubungan kami baik-baik saja, dan aku sangat menyayanginya. tetapi setelah beberapa bulan kemudian aku tidak sengaja membuka aplikasi tweetdeck yang sudah lama tidak aku buka. Setelah itu aku iseng-iseng membuka accnya dan membuka dmnya betapa terkejutnya saat aku membaca dm dari seorang rp sungmin unamenya DM_SungminSJ panggilannya sekarang sih bunbun tau ah bodo amat :p

Mereka layaknya seorang suami istri(?) menjalin hubungan dibelakangku dan mereka mempunyai 3 anak.. aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka menghianatiku, si kyuhyun , mantanku itu bilang jika aku tidak pernah mengurus anak kita , sering menelantarkan anak dll. Entahlah itu alasan yang selalu dibuatnya. Dia sering menghilang karena sedang bercinta dengan si bunbun itu wkwkwk betapa bodohnya diriku. Dia punya banyak acc dan disetiap acc dia mempunyai couple , aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti. Mamang sih itu haknya punya berapa acc , tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka jika punya couple yang seperti itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskannya , dia malah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Tetapi si bunbun menjelaskan kepadaku kalau si kyuhyun itu sangat mencintaiku , tetapi aku tidak percaya mana mungkin jika dia mencintaiku dia akan selalu setia denganku bukan malah mengkhianatiku , jika kyuhyun itu bertengkar denganku dia akan bercerita kepada si bunbun dan akan memarahinya. Entahlah aku tidak percaya sama sekali mungkin itu hanya trik untuk melindungi diri wkwkwk.

Setelah putus dengannya aku mendapatkan yang baru , ternyata sifatnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya aku diperlakukan seperti dulu. Hubunganku dengannya hanya bertahan kurang dari seminggu. Dia sering mengirim pesan kepada mantanya itu. Adik kandungnya berkata jika di sering bermain ke rumah anaknya itu hanya alasan agar dia bias berduaan dengan mantannya.

Setelah putus dari si anu(?) aku akhirnya berniat nyari penggantinya, mulailah saat itu aku berbuburu (?) rp kyuhyun. Mulai memfollow beberapa acc rp kyuhyun yang ga aku kenal. Oh iya di sini aku menjadi rp sungmin ^^, akhirnya aku mentionan dengan beberapa rp kyuhyun untuk beberapa hari.. dan ada salah satu rp kyuhyun mengirimku pesan di dm yang berisi mengajakku jalan,, saat itu aku bingung kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengajakku jalan? Padahal dia tidak pernah mentionan denganku. Aku pun membalas pesannya, beberapa hari kemudian kita sangat dekat. Dia mulai memberi kode ingin menjadikan aku kekasihnya, akhirnya pada tanggal 1 november 2013 dia menembakku. Dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya.. setelah kupikir-pikir lama akhirnya aku pun menerimanya. Walaupun baru mengenalnya beberapa hari, aku sangat merasa nyaman dengannya.

Dia sangat baik dan pengertian ^^ kkkk. Aku sempat berfikir apakah sifatnya sama seperti mantan-mantanku yang sebelumnya? Akankah dia menghianatiku? Berselingkuh dibelakangku? Hahhh entahlah aku sangat tidak suka memikirkan hal itu, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian aku menemukan akun dia yang lain, dan disana dia sedang menunggu couplenya yang telah lama menghilang.. aku sangat kecewa, kenapa dia tidak pernah bilang dari awal? Dia bilang cuman punya satu acc tapi ternyata dia membohongiku, akhirnya dari situ aku meminta putus darinya.. tetapi dia menolak, dia berkata "ming.. kyu ga ngarepin dia balik, kyu cuman mau ngomong putus ke dia secara langsung" aku tetap dengan pendirianku untuk putus dengannya, akhirnya aku member syarat "deactin acc itu kalo gamau putus sama min" lama dia tidak membalas WAku, akhirnya dia membalas dengan mengirimkan sebuah gambar melalui WA yang berisi dia sudah menghapus acc twitter yang usernamenya spy_gyuhyun. Kita sudah sering putus hanya gara-gara masalah sepele dan hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk kita balikan(?) aku sangat-sangat mencintainya kkk. Kita sering bertengkar hanya gara" masalah sepele , tetapi dia sering membuatku tertawa. Aku sangat nyaman berada didekatnya kkk. Oh iya jangan lupakan dia sangat mesum kk

Konyol memang tapi ini lah kita, aku tidak ingin dikhianati lagi, jika hanya ingin menyakitiku.. lebih baik putus saat itu juga. Sebulan kemudian aku di ajak jalan-jalan oleh dia. Ah iya username twitter dia itu fykyu dan punyaku fymingie kkk, dia mulai memakaikanku mantel alasannya tidak ingin aku kedinginan kkk. Akhirnya kita mengelilingi taman, membeli eskrim, memakan permen kapas, membeli makanan dan berakhir dia menyayikanku sebuah lagu yaitu "marry you" di melamarku ditaman.. aku sangat senang sekali ^^ beberapa hari setelahnya acara pernikahan pun dilaksanakan.. aku sangat gugup saat itu. Proses ijab Kabul(?) lancar dan hikmat teman-teman kita banyak yang menghadiri acara pernikahan ini.. setelah itu kita dikaruniai seorang bayi permpuan yang sangat cantik dan lucu.. 6 bulan berlalu dan kita sudah mempunyai 3 orang anak kkk ^^ namanya cho minhyun , cho hyunsung dan cho sunghyun. Dan pada saat 1 november 2014 beberapa hari yang lalu adalah perayaan 1 tahun hubungan kita.

Udah ah makin ga jelas ceritanya kk maapin ya yang unamenya kesebut '-'v segitu aja ceritanya basi kan? Maap yaaaaaa sebenernya masih panjaaaaaaaaaaang banget tapiudah ah segitu aja , kalo mood bakal ngetik lagi tentang kehidupanku dirp wkwk

03.11.2014 22:10

Mingcurut/im86sml/fymingie


End file.
